Which Gundam Boy's Gay?
by Mizu-chan
Summary: It's a vidfic to a parody called "Which Backstreet Boy is Gay?". I'm not a fan of Gundam yaoi but I had to write this! Don't be offended. Enter with an open mind, I guess. ^^;


Which Gundam Boy is Gay?  
A Parody of a Parody  
We are on fire..  
We have desire..  
But one is that way..  
One Gundam boys gay..  
  
All the pilots stand around one another, attempting to lip-synch. Well, Duo and Quatre were. Heero, Trowa and Wufei were all to busy glaring and threatening innocent bystanders.  
  
But we don't want to be mean..  
Since now he's a queen..  
  
Quatre suddenly disappears and reappears in a hot pink sequin dress. A slit goes up his right thigh and a blush is spread across his face. The other gundam boys attempt to hide him behind their bodies but the soft pink feathers placed on his head stuck out.  
  
Don't ask please..  
Which gundam's boys gay..  
  
With the feathers still sticking out, the rest of the gundam boys start attacking some reporters. A "Please Hold" sign pops up. Seconds later, it disappears. The reporters all "disappeared". Quatre thanks the other guys with tears in his eyes but they shove him back behind them, glaring.  
  
Tell me who!  
  
Relena pops up, looking earnestly at the gundam pilots.  
  
Ain't saying that its Duo..  
  
Duo looks nervous for a second then giggles. He begins to twiddle his thumbs around as a blush takes control of his face.  
  
Tell me who!  
  
Hilde pops up next to Relena, also looking earnestly at the gundam pilots.  
  
Ain't saying that its Trowa..  
  
Trowa blinks. Then shrugs.   
  
Tell me who!  
  
Sally pops up beside Hilde, staring earnestly at the gundam pilots.  
  
I never wanna hear you say..  
Which gundam boy's gay.  
  
Wufei gives the three women his best glare. Then motions to his curved sword. All women blink.   
  
Now I can see him, he's in women's clothes..  
But he don't need an I.U.D...  
  
Dorothy pops up, looking puzzeled as she stared at the Quatre in a dress. Realizing their mistake, all the pilots rush around to hide Quatre again, knocking poor Dorothy over much to her chargrin.  
  
He likes Village People!  
  
Relena faints at the new sight of Quatre. Our favorite Arabian pilot was now hopped up on a stage. He had that dumb Indian costume on. His arms were in motion as he sang along with "YMCA".  
  
He's playing crochet..  
His dog is a peekaneese!  
  
Hilde rips out her hair as Quatre fondles his puppy. She then also procedes to faint.  
  
He is on fire..   
His back perspires..  
  
Won't say..  
Won't say..  
Won't say..  
WHO'S GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All the gundam pilots glare at one another. Daring someone to let the secert out. They then glanced over to uncoincess girls and Dorothy who was frozen in shock.   
Shrug.  
  
He's always saying..  
It's nothing but a buttache..  
  
Quatre sits down. Then, in an instant, he zooms out of his seat. In response to the confused expressions his friends are giving him, the blonde pilot simply shrugged, sweatdrops sliding down his face.  
  
It's nothing but a fruitcake..  
  
Quatre jumps for joy as a pretty ribboned fruitcake comes through the mail. He cuddles it fondly. In reponse to the confused expressions his friends are giving him, the blonde pilot simply shrugged, sweatdrops sliding down his face.  
  
I never wanna hear you say..  
Which one of is gay..  
  
Once again, the pilots all glare at each other. Of course, the women are all still out cold but.. oh well..  
Tell me who!  
  
Dorothy comes out of shock and leaps up. She glares menacingly at the pilots.  
Ain't saying it's Quatre..  
  
Cue the face faults and the plummenting to the ground.  
  
Tell me who!  
  
Relena stirs. She leaps up and starts shaking Heero by the shoulders, her eyes filled with worry.  
  
Ain't saying Heero or Wufei..  
  
Wufei cracks his knuckles, mouthing the words, "You better not say it's me." Relena sighs with relief as Heero promises to kill her for shaking him that way. Everyone else just shrugs.  
Tell me who..  
  
Hilde rose up. She sniffled, glancing over to the still blushing Duo. Once more everyone shrugged.  
  
He's baking up a souffle!  
  
Quatre gives a peace sign. Decked out in a hot pink apron and pink chefs hat, he held out his cookery masterpiece. Suddenly, the gundam pilot broke into tears as he realized his nail had broke.  
  
Which gundam boy's gay...  
  
All the gundam boys glanced at each other. They all took deep breaths, deep sighs. They closed their eyes..  
Okay..  
We're..  
All.. Gay..  
  
At that, their eyes opened. They flashed grins, pulling out their OWN hot pink aprons. All females in the surrounding area, tilted back and toppled to the ground. They lost coincuness as the pilots began to coo to Quatre, trying to make him feel better about the nail thing. They then all wink seductively at the camera.  
END.  
  
Mizu-chan's Notes: Uh, what did you think? I'm not a yaoi fan. I just heard that parody on Napster and had to do this. The real parody was "Which Backstreet Boy is Gay?" It went to one of their songs but seeing as I'm not a fan of them, I don't know which one! Heh.. I hope you liked and I hope no one was offended or anything! This was just a good happy vidfic.  
  
  



End file.
